baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CompleCCity
---- BG3 So... how did the analytics perform for the wiki today after the BG3 announcement? I work those numbers regularly at my work, so I am genuinely super curious! CalOkand (talk) 03:36, June 7, 2019 (UTC) : Making a new page for BG3 makes a lot of sense, for the benefit of SEO and the wiki itself. I love that Larian is sharing a lot of new content on YouTube. I can't wait to see how the newest video goes. : CalOkand (talk) 01:45, June 10, 2019 (UTC) ::The newest video (to my knowledge) is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LI4v6hC_rjM. Subscribing to the channel may also be helpful. ::(I had hoped for new details today, but all we — still — know is that the 5e module "Baldur's Gate: Descent into Avernus" will be a prequel of sorts to BG3, take place a hundred years after the last game and have a gazetteer for the changes since BG2.) ::CalOkand (talk) 04:06, June 11, 2019 (UTC) :::I thought I had heard mention of "gazetter" of the "movers and shakers" of Baldur's Gate when Mike and Sven went onto the PC Gaming Show, but I guess not. It may come from another video or something that I had watched about it... :::CalOkand (talk) 02:48, June 12, 2019 (UTC) CTM-Team Hilfe für Baldurs Gate III Hallo, (da du ja anscheinend in Deutschland wohnst, schreibe ich dir hier mal auf Deutsch ;-) Tatsächlich bin ich ein Content Team Moderator, was so viel bedeutet, dass wir den Communities gerade bei neu angekündigten Spielen helfen das Wiki aufzubauen. Dies gilt besonders für den Inhalt von neuen Spielen, als auch die Erstellung einer übersichtlicheren Hauptseite oder das Wiki mobil zu gestalten. Du sagtest, du bräuchtest Hilfe bei der Hauptseite und da würde ich dich gerne unterstützen. Des Weiteren würde ich dir auch bei den Inhalten für das neu angekündigte Baldurs Gate III helfen. Wiki Manager sind dafür da dich bei weiteren Schritten nachträglich zu unterstützen, wenn du bei weiteren Vorhaben Hilfe bräuchtest. Councilor sind etwas anderes, die geben Fandom das nötige Community-Feedback für neue Features oder Veränderungen der Plattform. Falls du noch weitere Fragen haben solltest stehe ich natürlich jederzeit zur Verfügung :) Cyanide3 (talk) 18:16, June 7, 2019 (UTC) :: Sure! No problem using the English language. I just wanted to let you know I am fine with both languages. ::For the mobile main page: You can set up your own mobile main page on the right corner underneath the button for "Editing the Main page". I would like to start working on that, so mobile users can navigate through your wiki. ::For the main page itself I would suggest making some changes, because a main page can be shortened for people to navigate quickly and better through the wiki. For this I created a User:Cyanide3/Worksheet. :::I changed the "Games" section into a gallery, because it's mobile friendlier and can be compatible for different sizes of computer screens. :::I would delete "Featured images" since I think the important parts of the wiki should be featured on the main page. :::I changed the "Video" section because I think the main focus should be on Baldurs Gate III. That is what people are searching for right now. Keep the main page as simply it's possible because it's "only" an overview for the rest of the wiki. :::For the right side of the main page I would shorten the help section to the most important links. Later I show you that I put some of the links in the navigation bar. ::Other ideas: :::Polls are always great! I contacted Fandom about enabeling the discussions on this wiki. This is a much newer version and work as same as the old Threads. For more informations -> Help:Discussions. Through this "system" you can create polls, discussion threads for BGIII or create a countdown for the game if you wish to set one up. The discussions are also a big part of the mobile version, which means mobile users/readers can discuss whenever they want to. With threads it wasn't possible without switching to the desktop version. :::Twitter and Facebook can be added on the main page as a Help:Social media integration. ::::Dafür musste ich Firefox's "Elemente zur Aktivitätenverfolgung blockieren" für das Wiki aufheben. Wunderte mich schon, warum nix angezeigt wird … ;) Du kannst übrigens interne Help:Links verwenden, nicht nötig zu CC zu linken. (Und in deutsch, weil ich nicht weiß wie das Browser-Feature in englisch heißt. ;) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 12:40, June 8, 2019 (UTC) :::On my worksheet I also created a newer version for the Navigation bar. This incudes the direct links to the games of this Fandom. If you give me the go I can change it within a minute. :: I can start working on the main page now and we can finish everything on the weekend. If I find a good image for BGIII I can create a nice background for this wiki too. And please whenever you feel "this is not right" or you don't like a certain change - we can alsways discuss and work on what is the best for the wiki. You are the admin here and I would like to help you to make the wiki a better place for people searching for Baldurs Gate III :) Cyanide3 (talk) 07:19, June 8, 2019 (UTC) ---- That is completely fine by me having another user within the team. After all it's your wiki and you know what is best for your community. For the mobile main page there is no history, but we could set one MMP up, if you both want to. After all this page will be shown on any mobile device instead of the page you see through the desktop. : The games as a gallery is way better, though (see my note above) with reduced icon size. :: Sure! You can edit the Worksheet if you like to. I was just making a gallery, but I didn't set up a size I really really wanted to have. :Perhaps this can be merged with "What is Baldur's Gate" somehow … :: Yes that could be done. Then again I would shorten it a bit and then set up a link to the real article. If the reader wants to know more about it he can visit the page. : If we have "featured videos", I don't really understand why removing "featured images"... :: Videos deliver the reader a ton of new information in a very short time. This is why videos are very important and it saves up some time for the reader. The readers will likely watch the trailer and then decides if he wants to know more about Baldurs Gate III then to read the full article first and then decide if he likes the videogame or not. As I said: Keep the main page as short as possible. Images are great, but the readers are visiting (mainly) your wiki because of all the new informations and not just for the images. You always have to think about: How would I visit the page as a reader if I am a newbie to all of this? : "Helping out" … As far as I know, the policies and help articles were created long time ago and mostly haven't been touched since. And I don't think, they were set up as this wiki's own policy, but simply copied from somewhere else. :: Alright I didn't know that. Having those links on the main page is fine, but I would keep them simple as in "where to edit, where to get help, admins and what are the rules". Too many links scare them off because then the reader/user will think "Oh my god so many links and policies...okay I better go now." : General layout: do you plan to move away from a two-column design? Because on your worksheet there's only one :: That is only for the worksheet, since the main page has a different design structure. : Portals? Like it's done on Dragon Age (or similar)? :: Portals are okay, but they can be very overwhelming. Better keep one article for one game and then link from the article to the other side-articles as in "Weapons in Baldurs Gate III" or "Monsters in Baldurs Gate III". : I do understand the importance of a really new game. I do understand the importance of it and how the wiki handles it for SEO. I know that many people, including staff members, prefer the idea of putting the new stuff to the top. :: The thing is the people visit your wiki, because they want to know about the new stuff/Baldurs Gate III. And you as a user/admin want to show them the easiest way to get to the article. This is why many wikis put the fresh stuff on the main page or implement the links into the navigation bar. That has nothing to do with the SEO. That is just analysing the readers behaviour and you can change it at anytime once the "hype" is over. : Now you want to enable discussions? Who shall moderate those? We have no real community here. Most comments are made by IPs. And by my experience, moderation is needed. :: Fair enough. That was just a hint, because there are a lot of readers, who only want to talk with others about the game and not set up an account for editing on the wiki. The tool is great for getting people connected sharing the same passion for a videogame. :What exactly do you mean with "create a nice background"? Can't we simply use the image that's currently shown in the news section? :: That was not ment to be as in this background is bad. I just offered my help if you want a new design for the wiki. : I know, it's hard to work together with me, being a perfectionist and sometimes demotivating person (and also a control freak) … sorry. :: That is alright. I would call myself that too. ;-) Cyanide3 (talk) 18:44, June 8, 2019 (UTC) New Styling! Great job on the new styling! I am digging it thus far. Now to make an edit or two to my favorite wiki... The use of serif fonts online is antithetical to what I've read about digital typography (a recurring example from my workplace is here). Serifs looks different, sure, but it works better on paper than in a digital format. It also slows down readers, if I remember correctly, but I can't find where I read that detail... What did my creation of Key Ring show you needed to fix regarding containers? I am very curious. CalOkand (talk) 03:24, June 15, 2019 (UTC) CTM Help for Baldurs Gate III Hello, sorry for the late reply, I had some private things going on. : I think, this has to become some sort of combination between table and gallery, perhaps using templates for scaling to different screen widths or something … not today, I guess … or? :: In my worksheet I made a suggestion about a gallery. It's an easy way to show the icons and link to all the articles. Besides it changes and is flexible for different screen sizes. : Helping out: The items shown are now reduced almost to your choice, with the exception of keeping wanted pages. :: That is great! The other links can be listed in the Wiki navigation bar if a reader wants to get deeper into detail with wiki editing. : This is a compromise due to the importance of the new stuff, so it shows up first, but only on the front page. But don't underestimate the old games – they made up the cult, the new one is trying to become part of. :: I do not underestimate them at all. In fact they are a great addition to this wiki and should never be left out. Just now the readers want to know evrything about the new game and then come back and reread everything about the old games. Besides after the "hype train" is over you can create the main page to a bit of a general overview where not everything is focussed on Baldurs Gate III. : Well, it's now linked by the icon in the main page's top section, it's linked by name in the section directly below, "News", and it is linked by name in the right top section, the feeds. Want more? ;) :: MOAH! No just kidding. That is completely fine. :D : If the work that has to be done for it doesn't annoy me too much, I will try to create a new logo for the wiki – as a start for a new design; though this will cost me some time. :: I am pretty sure once the game will get more promo material there will be some nice and decent pictures on the website and you can use them for a new background. : You don't have access to MediaWiki namespace? :: You mean access to MediaWiki:Commin.css and Wiki.css? I do. : Once discussions are enabled, there's no return to a forum, I guess? :: The Forum will not be supported since it's an old feature and discussions are "the new thing" (The hip and cool stuff). But yes it is not possible to highlight a discussion, which then will be shown on the wiki for everybody. I can't say when or how the forums will retire. I am pretty sure the date will be published on Community Wiki. In conclusio: The change will happen but it has no date yet. If you want to bring some new ideas to Fandom you can write the staff team via . : Shall we display article headers of games (and some others) as shown currently on Baldur's Gate III? Or is this a bad idea? :: Before I understand the question the wrong way: Where do you want to display them? Cyanide3 (talk) 18:50, June 15, 2019 (UTC) PS: Ja ich war auch mal im Sims Wiki. Ich bin überall ;-) RU Baldur's Gate Wiki Hello! I'm Mapmaker Lich (simply Lich), member of RU FANDOM Squadron (volunteer editors who helping perspective wikis) and currently I am working at RU Baldur's Gate Wiki. I'm already established interlanguage links, but... Can you add link to RU Wiki on the mainpage?